


The Other Man

by jsorrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Love Triangle, M/M, Omega Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsorrie/pseuds/jsorrie
Summary: Eren knows nothing good will come from messing around with a married man, but he can’t seem to resist the mysterious pull Levi has on his heart.A story of adultery and deception told from the perspective of the other man.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Eren Yeager. I am a twenty-five year old immigrant living in New York City. The following is a detailed account of how I got involved with a married man.

By no means am I attempting to condone my actions. This is a description of events that lead me to make decisions I would ultimately regret: a confessional of sorts. I inserted myself into a situation where there could be no winners. This is a story of adultery and deception. 

I first met Levi Smith while attending the corporate Christmas party. 

I had just joined the company a few weeks prior. I was fresh out of training, eager to work hard and prove my worth to the company. It was a miracle that I had gotten the job in the first place. I only had a few internships under my belt and limited knowledge of secretarial duties. After the hiring process I was told that my attitude and work ethic made up for my lack of experience.

The job had the potential to change my life. Who knew what was in store for me? Perhaps I could quit my part time job delivering pizza and rent a room in a better part of town. One thing was for certain: with a salaried job, I could afford to send more money back home to my family.

I had come to the party with the intention of getting acquainted with my coworkers. I managed to speak to a few people from different departments, but after I laid eyes on Levi my attempts at socializing came to a screeching halt.

When I spotted him from across the room, I was immediately taken aback by his looks. He was the loveliest person I had ever seen in my life. I examined him from head to toe. Everything about him was right and tight. It was as if he walked right out of one of my wet dreams. 

He was more than just a pretty face. There was something about his energy, his indifferent expression. In a room full of brown nosing and pretenses, he stood out. He wasn’t enjoying himself and didn’t care who knew. I admired that. I was at a point in my life where I had to play the game and here I was wasting valuable networking time gawking at a stranger.

Eventually, he took notice to my staring. I should have averted my eyes, but I couldn't control myself. His dark eyes captivated me. He winked at me from across the room and curled a finger to beckon me over.

I almost stumbled over my feet making my way over to him. Once I was in his immediate vicinity, I took note of his scent. I’m not one to get caught up on omega fragrances, but he smelled so fucking good. His scent was a mixture of lemon and lavender. 

“You know, it's rude to stare.” He commented in a deadpan tone. His voice was smooth and deep.

I flashed him a smile and replied, “I couldn't help it. It’s not everyday I see someone so perfect.”

“So forward.” He smirked, “Tell me, do you get much play being so direct?”

Nothing gets to me quicker than a smart mouth. From that point on, I was hopeless. I didn’t just want him, I needed him. 

“I wouldn't know. I don't usually get caught up like this.” I responded, “I like you. You're my type.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow to my response. “You like spinners?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. What a crass thing to say at a formal get together.

“I like your attitude.” I continued, “I like the way you carry yourself.”

“Huh.” He gave me a once over, “Are you going to pretend like you weren't checking out my ass?”

Did he realize what he was doing to me with his sassy banter? I took a step closer and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Well, I like that too.”

“What's your name?” He asked. 

Feeling his warm breath on my neck, I replied. “Eren.”

“Eren...” He mulled over my response. God, I loved the way he said my name. 

He looked up at me and responded. “Eren, You haven't worked here for very long, have you?” 

“I just started a few weeks ago.” I admitted.

He took a step back and commented. “You're cute, Eren. You remind me of a puppy.”

Cute? I really didn’t want to hear that. I was trying to throw some game and it was falling flat.

Before I could respond, I heard approaching footsteps. It was my office manager, Hange Zoe. I was a bit disappointed when she joined us in conversation. Don’t get me wrong, I love Hange to death, but she could have ruined my shot at making a good impression. 

“Oh Levi!” Hange greeted the man. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Of course not.” the man responded dryly. 

I fell back as the two went back and forth. There was some satisfaction in learning his name. Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, my mind came back to me. I still had no idea why he was at the company party. I had not seen him around the office. He must have been someone’s guest.

“I see you've met our new employee, Eren Yeager.” Hange gestured towards me. “He'll be helping me manage your husband’s schedule.”

My heart dropped on the floor once Hange uttered the word ‘husband.’ Here I had thought I had found my soul mate, only to learn that he was connected to another alpha. It was too much for my young heart to handle. Of course he was married. How could a man like that be single? I felt like a dumbass. 

“Erwin's new secretary?” Levi questioned. Hange nodded.

After the two were finished chatting, Levi left alongside Hange to find Erwin in the crowded office party. Throughout the night I watched my boss parade around his trophy husband. The two looked perfectly matched. Levi’s indifference balanced out Erwin’s overly pleasant persona.

Occasionally Levi would turn in my direction and give me a knowing look. He seemed pleased by my embarrassment. 

I wondered if my job was in jeopardy. If Levi told Erwin about my actions, I had no idea how Erwin would react. I was still on my 90-day probation period. My golden opportunity could have been over before it began.

Thinking through the chain of events, I felt a little better about the encounter. My mistake was innocent enough. I was completely ignorant to the fact that Levi was married. What I couldn’t understand was why Levi had played along. Perhaps it was a cultural difference, but it seemed inappropriate for Levi to be flirting with another alpha.

A few months went by and it appeared as if Levi kept our encounter to himself. Erwin treated me just the same after the holiday party. He was always tactful and encouraging: the perfect boss.

As time went on, I was still stuck on Levi for whatever reason. I tried to push him out of my mind, but to no avail. How could I be so obsessed with a man I only spoke to once? A married man at that. 

Whenever I went into Erwin’s office, my eyes always wandered to the photo of Levi on his bookcase. In the photo, his expression was neutral with the exception of his eyes. There was a spark to them. I remembered that spark fondly from our brief encounter.

I would often fantasize about what it would be like to married to Levi. I wondered what kind of husband he was. Was he the type to cook and clean or did he rely on his housekeepers to look after him? Did he want kids? I was in over my head with thoughts of Levi. Normally I’m a person who moves on quickly. This unhealthy fascination with my employer’s spouse was out of character for me. 

I needed to get over my crush and pay more attention to my reality before everything I had worked for slipped through my fingers. With limited experience in the world of secretary work, I was in overwhelmed with all my new responsibilities. If I didn't get it together soon, I was sure to be fired.

When Erwin went on vacation mid February, I was looking forward to a lower volume of tasks. Perhaps with less on my plate, I could focus on becoming more competent. As my proficiency increased, I hoped I would become more efficient. 

My efforts panned out and towards the end of the week I hit a stride. Although my productivity increased, my mind still wandered to thoughts of Levi and his life. While I answered emails, I daydreamed about Erwin sipping mai tais on an Australian beach beside his beautiful husband. What a lucky bastard. 

I imagined Levi applying sun lotion in a skimpy bathing suit. I wondered how his scent would mix with the brisk ocean air. If it were me beside him, I would be sure to thoroughly coat him in sunscreen. He wouldn’t get sunburned on my watch. I’d be sure to get his neck, his back, and anywhere else he’d allow me to touch. I imagined Levi feigning disinterest as I felt him up on the beach. Perhaps he’d say something along the lines of ‘I can’t take you anywhere. We might as well go back to the hotel.’ as an excuse to be alone.

My fantasy was interrupted by the ringing of my office phone. It was a good thing, since I was a moment or two away from having a full out boner at work. To my surprise call was from the very person I was daydreaming about. I was confused. I wondered what the omega could need from the office while he was vacationing. Normally when he called it was to inquire about Erwin's schedule.

“Hello Eren.” Levi greeted me over the phone.

I responded, “Hello Mr. Smith, how can I help you today?”

“You can start by telling me the truth.” Levi spoke. It was clear that he was upset. “Is my husband really on a business trip?”

I paused. Why did Levi think Erwin was on a business trip? He had been planning his Australian getaway for over a month. It made no sense to me why Levi wasn’t by his side during his weeklong excursion. 

In that moment I realized that my boss did him dirty. Erwin went on vacation without his husband and left him in the dark. There were a few reasons why Erwin would lie to his spouse, but most obvious motive was adultery. I helped Erwin on his itinerary; I knew for a fact that he was not alone. I called to make arrangements for a couple’s spa day, for Christ’s sake.

“Hello?” Levi pressed, “Eren?”

I struggled to think of an appropriate reply. My gut told me to reveal everything I knew. More than anything, I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't afford to lose my job. My family back in Mexico was depending on me.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Smith, but I'm not at liberty to discuss his schedule.” I responded.

“Well that’s horse shit.” Levi replied. I could hear him take a deep breath on the other end of the line before he hung up. 

I immediately felt disgusted with myself. In a way I was helping Erwin cover his tracks. How could I have thought of myself at a time like this? It was true that I desperately needed the money, but to what end? I’m sure that if my mother knew what I had done, with all of her religious fervor, she would have outright refused any of the money I sent to her.

If I had learned anything over the past few months it was that Erwin was a calculated and intelligent man. He had to know that Levi was going to call the office, which meant he assumed I would remain tight lipped about the trip. Realizing this, I wasn't sure who I was more disappointed in: Erwin or myself.

How could he do that to his husband? I felt myself getting upset on Levi’s behalf. What affair could be worth hurting his relationship? Didn’t he see Levi for the special person that he was? Erwin was so fortunate to have such an intelligent and charismatic omega as a spouse and here he was taking everything for granted.

After the incident, I learned Erwin’s infidelity was not an isolated event. The man was a straight up player. As his secretary, I was in charge of his transportation needs. Based on his comings and goings, I realized that he hardly went home. 

I just couldn't understand how a man could be so greedy. He had everything: wealth, respect, and an omega other alphas would kill for. It frustrated me to no end that Erwin didn't respect the bond with his spouse. Levi deserved Erwin's loyalty and respect. 

Levi and I met again face to face in late March. Although I had gotten the hang of my job, I was still inundated with work. My days would usually end in a rushed frenzy and this particular day was no different. I was in the middle of updating Erwin’s expense report when he walked into the office. Due to my intense concentration, I didn’t hear the click of the door or his approaching footsteps.

“Hello Eren.” He spoke out to me. I recognized Levi’s voice at an instant. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat as I looked up to greet him. The omega was dressed down: wearing a pair of slacks and a crisp button up. He was even more beautiful than I had remembered.

“Hello, Mr. Smith.” I responded, “How may I help you today?”

He replied sourly, “Can you tell my sorry excuse for a husband that I am here?”

I quickly called Erwin in his office and informed him of his husband’s appearance. Immediately, Erwin came out of his office to address Levi. In the short time I had been working at the firm, I had never seen Erwin lose face. There was a dissatisfied look to his expression. Clearly Levi’s sudden appearance at the office had taken him out of his character.

“What are you doing here, Levi?” Erwin asked.

Levi removed his sunglasses and greeted his husband. He appeared unphased by Erwin’s reaction to his presence.

“I'm here for my appointment.” The omega replied sarcastically. “I called ahead and asked if you were free from 5 to 6. Turns out you are, so I'd like to get dinner with you.”

“You're kidding me.” Erwin appeared baffled by Levi’s bold move.

Levi glared at Erwin, “If I treat our marriage like a business, perhaps you would have more respect for me.”

“Levi I don't have time for this.” Erwin responded as he folded his arms over his chest. “Whatever is upsetting you can wait until I get home tonight.”

“So you're coming home tonight?” Levi shot back at Erwin. For a moment, the blonde man was speechless as he stared at his spouse. The air was heavily scented with frustration and anger.

Erwin had enough. He turned to me and spoke. “Eren. Please arrange for a car to take my husband home.”

I stared at Erwin like a deer caught in the headlights. The last thing I wanted to do at the end of my shift was get in the middle of a domestic dispute. 

As awkward as the situation was, I could not defy him. I had no choice but to comply.

As Erwin retreated to his office, there was a hint of hurt in Levi’s eyes. I had no idea why Erwin couldn’t take the time to speak with his husband. He didn’t have any pressing matters to attend to. Was it really such a bother to him to spend some time with his spouse? I wondered if all marriages were this complicated.

Finding an available driver during rush hour traffic proved to be a difficult task. After twenty minutes of making inquiries, I had come up with nothing. The longer he was in the office, the more likely people would notice his presence and ask questions. I needed to handle the situation. I clocked out and gathered my belongings.

I spoke out to Levi as I rose from my office chair. “I'll go ahead and take you home.” 

Levi seemed surprised, but was quick to follow me out of the office to the parking lot. As we weaved through the lot, I spotted my car. I wondered if the omega would give me flack for driving a Prius. Sure, my car wasn't much compared to what Levi was accustomed to, but I was lucky to have a car in the first place.

I opened the passenger’s side first to let him in. Levi paused before entering my vehicle. Examining my blue Prius, he commented “Cute car.”

There he was again with the cute shit. Didn't he realize that alphas hate that? Perhaps he did. It’s likely he enjoyed yanking my chain.

After we were buckled in, I put his home address into my GPS and pulled out into the streets. In the five o'clock traffic, we didn’t get very far. He remained silent as we inched forward a few blocks.

It was a pleasant experience being in such close proximity with Levi. It didn't take long for my car to be filled with his scent. Every so often I would sneak a peak of him while he fiddled with his phone. After some time had passed, he put his phone away and motioned to a building on his right.

“Pull over here.” Levi spoke, “I'm not skipping my reservation on account of my shitty husband.”

Without saying a word, I carried out his order. The valet was perplexed when we rolled up in my Prius, but Levi didn't seem to care. He took the keys from my hands and passed them over to the attendant.

I had heard of the restaurant before in a magazine; it was known for its spectacular ambiance. Tables were booked months in advance and sold for top dollar on the secondary market. I understood why Levi didn't want to waste such a valuable reservation, but given his husband’s wealth, I would have expected high-class restaurant reservations were commonplace for Levi. 

There had to be a reason why Levi dragged me along with him to dinner. My best guess was that he didn't want to be alone after such a difficult encounter with his husband.

After speaking with Levi, a host quickly confirmed the reservation and escorted us to a private table.

The lighting in the restaurant allowed me to appreciate Levi’s delicate features. His small mouth and nose reminded me of a doll. He was like a porcelain doll in so many ways: he hardly smiled and his pale skin looked so silky smooth.

A waitress came back with a bottle of wine. After she poured a glass for both of us, she took our orders for dinner. While we waited on our meals, we made small talk.

I was stupidly happy to be in a position where I could interact with Levi in a casual manner. I didn't think I would ever get a to speak with him outside of the office.

“How old are you, Eren?” Levi asked.

“Twenty five.” I replied.

He swirled his wine in his glass before he took a sip.

Levi asked, “What is a nice kid like you doing in the wolves den?”

“It's a job.” I replied.

“You're not going to last long in this profession.” He coolly replied, “You're too soft.”

Now why did he think that? I’ve been called many things in my life, but soft was something I had not heard before. 

It then dawned on me that main experience of me was through his phone calls to the office. Perhaps I was overly accommodating on to him. I was the person who told him that Erwin was free later in the day, after all.

Thinking it over, I replied, “Maybe I'm just soft on you.”

“Laying it on thick, huh?” Levi chuckled. “I thought you would have learned from last time.”

I felt my face heat up from reliving my brazen attempt at picking him up at the holiday party. I should have known he wasn't going to let that one go.

“I didn't mean it like that.” I attempted to clarify, “I just meant that you’re clearly going through something difficult. I can’t help but feel compassion for you.”

Levi rolled his eyes and responded. “Oh please, you barely know me.” 

“If anything you’re just caught up in my charms.” He smirked. “It must be hard having a crush on your boss's spouse.”

Levi’s response was smug, and he had every right to feel that way. My feelings for him were written all over my face. Still, he could have ignored the elephant in the room. Levi was pushing the conversation into uncharted territory. If he had not brought up my attraction for him, I would have simply ignored my feelings for the duration of our encounter.

While Levi was straddling the fence, perhaps I could get the answer to the question that had been on my mind since the day we met. I asked, “Why did you let me go after you like that?”

Levi looked away, as if my question had caught him by surprise.

“I was bored.” Levi shrugged, “I wanted to see how far you would go. It’s flattering to be pursued by a handsome younger man.”

I was stunned. “You think I'm handsome?”

“Is water wet?” He responded sarcastically.

Throughout dinner Levi continued to test the limits of what was acceptable. His dialogue was vulgar and suggestive. He enjoyed taunting me, knowing full well that I could not reciprocate. Any questions I had about his motives were answered that evening: Levi liked to push buttons.

In the few moments of silence, I noticed a hint of melancholy in his expression. After receiving such a cold treatment from his husband, surely he was harboring some pain. He had made plans to have a nice dinner with his husband, but instead was stuck with a chaperone. 

I wondered what motivated Levi to take his marital problems to Erwin’s workplace. He had made plans for dinner, so perhaps it was not his intention to embarrass his alpha, but instead try to work around his busy schedule. Levi’s actions could have been interpreted as his way of reaching out. He was constantly being pushed to the side, perhaps by showing up at the office he was trying to remind Erwin that he ought to be a priority.

One thing I knew for sure was that Erwin prioritized his work and the company of others over his spouse. Otherwise it would be him sitting beside Levi in instead of me. 

After dinner I drove him home. At Levi's request I took him to the door of his penthouse. I was a bit sad that our evening together was coming to an end. I thought for sure it would be the last time I was able to spend time alone with him. I'm sure I didn't look too happy seeing him off, but I was glad to have the opportunity to get to know him better. Perhaps this encounter could help me put my sick fascination with my boss’s spouse to rest.

While unlocking his front door, he looked over his shoulder and spoke out to me. “Would you like to come up for some tea?”

I was taken aback by Levi's odd request. I didn't understand why Levi would invite me into his home. Although I was his husband’s employee, I was still an alpha. I hesitated to accept Levi's invitation. 

In an attempt to politely decline, I asked, “Won't your husband be home soon?”

“He's not coming home. He's at his girlfriend’s house on Thursdays.” Levi stated matter-of-factly as he turned around to face me. “You’re his secretary. You know that.”

He had me there. Erwin had an overnight engagement in Brooklyn. If he had cancelled his plans, he would have already been home. 

I was shocked by Levi's knowledge of Erwin's deception. I wondered when he had put all of the pieces together. Every now and then I would catch bits and pieces of Erwin on the phone with his husband. My boss was born with a silver tongue. He had given the omega every reason to believe his lies, and yet somehow Levi had seen through it all.

Still, I did not want to overstep my boundaries. Erwin was my boss and Levi was his omega. It wasn’t right to intrude on Erwin’s domain.

What happened next still confuses me to this day. Levi pushed himself against me and let his hands rest on my chest. I swallowed hard in response to Levi’s advances. Clearly the invitation for tea was a front. I was too stunned to break the contact. 

He looked up at me in a seductive manner and purred, “Come in here and let me blow you.”

Before you judge me for what I did next, I just want to ask what would you if you were in my shoes? The man I was infatuated with for months was pressed against me chest to chest. His pout alone was enough to give me a boner. I wasn't thinking about right or wrong. My mind was fixated on the lovely scent of lavender and lemon.

You’re damn right I followed him into his penthouse.

He led me by the hand to his room and pushed me onto his bed. I was exhilarated by his eagerness. Perhaps some part of him was drawn to me in the same inexplicable manner I was drawn to him. This was the moment I had been dreaming of since the day I met him so many months ago.

Before he crawled on the bed, he aggressively yanked off my pants. Levi sat backwards on my chest and leaned over my crotch. He pulled out my hard dick and examined it like a prize. Feeling his boner through his pants, it was clear that he shared my desire. 

He licked his lips as if he were starving for my cock. Levi gave the tip a little kiss and started to lick my cock here and there. I didn't mind the slow start; I was enjoying the attention, plus I had a great view of his ass. 

God, he was such a tease, stroking my dick every now and then to build up my excitement. I was going to crazy waiting for him to wrap his lips around my dick. I had never been more hot for a blowjob in my life.

He swirled his tongue around the tip before he finally put it in his mouth. I let out a gasp in response to the anticipated contact. Levi used his tongue to massage the tip while he sucked lightly. He took his time making out with my dick, enjoying the subtleties of my cock. 

If I was patient, I knew only good things were in store. Perhaps he’d deep throat my dick and who knows? Maybe he’d let me fuck his face. As much as I appreciated a good blowjob, I just couldn’t handle being swept up in his pace. After putting up with his teasing all night long, it was my turn to exert control. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

It was about time I showed him that I was anything but soft.

I grabbed him by the waist and pulled his ass closer to my face. The action startled him, but he made no move to stop me. It was a wonder to me how someone so small could have such a meaty ass. I gave his bottom a firm squeeze followed by a smack. In reaction to the spank, Levi let out a gasp on my dick.

Finally I had gotten a reaction out of him. Nothing had ever felt so right. Now that I had a little taste of what it felt like to ruffle his feathers, I was hungry for more. I spanked his ass again, this time with a bit more force. 

“Eren…” He called out to me as he shivered in pleasure.

Fuck, I was in over my head. 

A few more smacks and he was breathing heavily on my cock, struggling to keep it together. It was now my turn to feel smug. Levi had readily relinquished his control to me; he was pliant and submissive. Now that I had taken control, it was time to take things up a notch.

I reached for the front of his pants and undid his fly. Pulling down his pants, I was surprised by his sexy black panties. They suited him perfectly. The image went straight to my cock. I didn't know it was possible to be this hard. I ran my hands over the soft flesh of his perfect round ass. Without thinking it through, I bit him on the butt cheek.

He trembled as he sank my teeth into his behind. Shit, his reactions were so satisfying. He took my dick out of his mouth and looked back at me.

“No marks.” He spoke.

“Okay.” I responded, licking the area where I bit him apologetically.

I pulled down his panties and found him to be drenched in slick. He looked so fucking delicious; I couldn’t wait to get a taste. With a hand on each cheek, I spread him to get a better look at his little hole. 

Never had I seen such a pretty asshole. I swear, it was like the man was made for me. I wondered what it would look like tight and moist around my dick.

Pulling him closer to my face, I gave him a lick. I felt a shiver go through his body. At this point, he was too distracted to tend to my cock. I didn't really care. All I wanted was to make him come. 

I ate that ass like it was the last supper. He couldn’t speak a coherent word to save his life; all he did was whimper and cry as I pushed my tongue into him. He inched forward until he was sitting on my face. I kept my hands on his supple ass while I assaulted him with my tongue. He was so sweet and cute; the complete opposite of the man I had met back in December. 

Lifting him off my face, I slipped two fingers inside of him. Levi let out a deep moan, pleased with the new sensation. Encouraged by his lusty sounds, I curled my fingers forward. 

Rubbing against his prostate triggered a whole new reaction out of Levi. As I started to thrust my fingers into him, he began to push back into my hand. He was needy for more contact.

It was too much fun to get him off. Slick was all over my face, dripping down on me from his stimulated backside. I never knew someone could enjoy being finger fucked so much. He was screaming out, begging for more, so I gave it to him. I pushed another finger inside of him and he nearly lost it.

He was close, I could tell, so I used my free hand to jerk him off. He threw his ass back onto my hand as far as he could. I gave it to him quick and rough until he came all over my shirt.

Levi collapsed on top of my body. He was panting heavily, still overwhelmed by the sensation of orgasm. I was elated knowing that I had given him so much pleasure. 

After he had climaxed, I was expecting for our encounter to be over. It turns out it had just begun.

“Eren, do it.” He spoke in between gasping breaths.

“What do you want?” I asked him.

He paused for a moment, in an attempt to regain composure. I slapped his ass to encourage the words out of him and he let out a moan. I could feel his dick get hard against my chest once more.

“Wreck me with your fat dick.” He commanded.

Oh, It was on. I had the green light to fuck. I’m sure I had a shit-eating grin on my face.

“Do you have any condoms?” I asked.

He crawled off my chest and kicked off the rest of his clothes. There was a slight sheen to his skin that caught the low lighting in his bedroom perfectly. He was a lovely sight to be seen in the buff. 

Levi arched his back, presenting his sticky sweet hole to me. He insisted. “It's okay, just pull out.” 

I know what I did was irresponsible, but I was too horny to care. He was on his hands and knees waiting for me to shove my dick inside of him. How could I say no with his ass in full view?

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. In a blink of an eye, I was on him. I mounted him carefully and pushed in slowly to feel every bit of him. Levi was so wet and tight, I struggled to keep myself from prematurely ejaculating. 

From the moment I entered him, I never had full control of myself. I was overwhelmed by his scent and sweet taste. God, I wanted to claim him. His supple smooth flesh was calling out to be marked. Gripping his hips, I fucked him vigorously. He screamed as I plowed into him. I was living my fantasy, fucking the man I had been dreaming about. 

Thinking back to our first encounter, he was so smug and in control. Now underneath me, he was a mess, whining and crying out my name.

He asked me if I liked spinners? Damn right I do. I spun him around on my dick into missionary position. He let out a lustful cry as I continued to fuck him into the mattress. I grabbed his legs to steady my thrusts.

Finally, I was able to see his face. He was on the verge of tears, completely overwhelmed. Levi looked so perfect and delicate. 

“Eren, more!” He called out to me in desperation.

I gave his ass everything I had. He screamed in ecstasy as I railed him. I felt him clench around me as he came again. Levi cursed loudly as I fucked him through his orgasm until I was close to my own.

I was at my limit, feeling my dick swell. Instinct told me to bury my cock inside of him, but I did what was asked of me. I pulled out in the knick of time; a moment sooner and I would have been trapped inside him. 

I pumped my dick a few times until I started to come. I caught most of it with my hand, but a bit spilled over onto Levi and the bedspread. 

I was spent. We were both covered in sweat and bodily fluids. After I rolled off of him, all I could do was smile.

While I laid in bed waiting for my knot to go down, he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a cigarette and lighter. He held out the pack to offer me one and I declined. Once he lit himself a cigarette and took a drag, he melted into the bed. 

“Look puppy,” Levi spoke “I should have said something before we did all of this.”

I really didn't want to go back to reality. Couldn't it just be us for a few moments longer? My dick was still swollen and sensitive.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and continued. “I love my husband.”

“I know.” I replied. 

I already knew the truth, but it hurt like hell to hear it come out his mouth. I had no right to be jealous, but I was. Even if it was just for a moment, I wanted to be important to Levi because for some strange reason, he was important to me.

Once my dick settled down, I put my clothes back on. Levi put on a robe and walked me to the entryway. Before he opened the door, he wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. There was a bit of sweetness to his gaze that I had not seen before. I pushed some of his hair behind his ears to get a better look at his face. I studied it closely; I wanted to remember it for the rest of my life.

“Thanks for the distraction.” He said as he reached up to my face.

He pushed my chin down and, standing on his toes, he planted a light kiss on my lips. Although the kiss was chaste, it sent a jolt through me. My strong reaction to Levi's touch mystified me. There had to be something more to our connection.

It was a long trip back home. My mind kept replaying our encounter from start to finish. I lost all self-control in his presence. Under normal circumstances, I would have never done something so low down and shameless as to sleep with another alpha's omega. Something beyond just sexual desire compelled me to act on my feelings.

Was it fate? I hoped not. There had to be a different explanation for my attraction to Levi. I refused to believe my perfect mate was already married to someone else.

When I returned home, I went straight to bed. It may sound disgusting, but I held the shirt he ejaculated all over close to me all night. The strong scent was strangely comforting. It was the next best thing to having him nearby.

The following morning I woke up feeling contradictory. As much as I thoroughly enjoyed my time with Levi, I knew what I did was wrong. I waited until the last moment to get up out of bed and ready myself for work. I didn't know how I was going to face my boss after what I had done.

I had a hard time washing off his scent in the shower. It was almost instinctual. I was so fond of the way it mixed with my own; it pained me to remove the evidence of our lovemaking.

When I came into work, it didn't take long for Erwin to call me into his office. As I entered the room, Erwin looked up from his desk to address me.

“How were things with my husband last night?” He asked.

His question set off a panic within me. Did he know? I wondered if Levi had slept with me with the intention of getting caught. No doubt sleeping with his husband’s lowly secretary had the potential to harm Erwin’s ego. 

What was I thinking? I needed this job. I put my livelihood at risk for some good sex. My mind was racing a mile a minute. In the midst of my terror, a rational thought came to the forefront of my mind. If he knew that I fucked his husband, there was no way he would make such a casual inquiry. 

I remained calm and responded. “The car services we usually use were held up in traffic.” 

“Since, I was about to clock out I figured it would be best for me just to take him home.” I continued, “I apologize for acting without your permission.”

Erwin slowly nodded to indicate that he understood the situation. A sense of relief swept over me. My boss had no clue. I was in the clear. 

“Don’t apologize.” Erwin replied, “I need assistants that can think for themselves. You made the right move.” 

“I assume Levi dragged you to dinner?” He asked.

I nodded, “Yes sir, he said that he didn’t want to waste his dinner reservation.”

Erwin chuckled. 

This reaction puzzled me. He didn’t seem to care that another alpha had spent so much time with his husband. There was so much I didn't understand about the nature of their relationship. I didn't get his nonchalant attitude towards his husband’s pain. Levi was well aware of Erwin's infidelity and went out of his way to confront him. Still, he didn’t even bother to come home after work to make things right. Did he even care about his omega? 

“I’d like you to sign a non-disclosure agreement.” Erwin spoke. “I hope you understand.”

“Of course, sir.” I complied as I turned to leave. Again I was confused; if the shoe were on the other foot, the last thing I would be thinking about would be my reputation.

He spoke out to me before I left his office. “I’m sorry for all the trouble, Eren.”

I turned back around to face him as he continued, “Thank you for showing discretion and sensitivity to this matter. You’re proving to be quite a good fit for the position.”

What an interesting turn of events. Here I was receiving praise from a man that I had wronged. Sure, he was a cheating bastard, but who was I to judge what goes on in his home? For all I knew, Levi had used me to hurt Erwin. What happened between us was just sex. Levi didn’t give a shit about me. 

I walked out of the office feeling physically unwell. I knew without a doubt that I was going to hell for what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

After my conversation with Erwin, I was a mess. In the heat of the moment, I slept with my boss’s husband. My actions were truly detestable, and yet part of me did not regret it. 

I wrestled with my feelings for weeks. With every thought of Levi came the reminder of my despicable behavior. He belonged to another man and not just any man: a man who saw potential in me and had given me a life changing opportunity. I owed everything to Erwin. He gave me a chance to provide for my family and here I was tearing his apart.

I felt horrible for what I had done, but if I was truly remorseful, then why was I still jerking off to thoughts of his husband? There was something wrong with me. I was a contradiction. In the same breath, I would go between feeling intense guilt and satisfaction. 

Months went by and in that time I had not heard from Levi. He stopped calling into the office. Still, the omega was always in the back of my mind. With each passing day my feelings only grew stronger. He captivated me in every sense of the word. Everything about him was so perfect. I was hung up on his taste, his scent, the way he lustily called out my name as I tore his ass up. My feelings for him were out of control. 

In the time of Levi's absence, I flourished at my workplace. I received a significant raise for my performance at work. Slowly, I was becoming a more valuable member of the company. Although things were going well, I was always on guard. If the truth ever got out, my career would be over in an instant.

Life went on without mention of the omega until one particular Monday morning when Erwin trudged into the office in a state of disarray. 

My jaw dropped at the sight of my boss; he looked like he had been through hell. It was a strange sight to see Erwin in such a disheveled state. There were wrinkles all over his suit and his tie was not on straight. His confident aura was nowhere to be found; he was a rundown version of himself. He gave me a nod and went straight to his office.

My curiosity was piqued. I was dying to know what caused his state of disorder. Normally, I wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but my desk was conveniently positioned in front of his door. The temptation was too high.

Once Erwin was alone in his office, he immediately called his husband. I could always tell when he was on the phone with Levi; the tone in his voice would change drastically. He dropped his professional facade and spoke in an unguarded manner. I only caught bits and pieces of Erwin's end of the conversation, but I heard enough to deduce what happened between them.

As I sat at my desk sifting through emails, I heard Erwin utter the phrase, “I told you, he’s just a friend.” 

Erwin’s tone was both reassuring and desperate. In that moment, everything made sense. Levi must have thrown him out of the house. I couldn't help but smirk. Levi had finally put his foot down. I wondered if his intent was to scare the alpha straight or if they were done for good.

Thirty minutes went by before I was able to make out anything else from their conversation. In that time, I wasn't able to type to carry out a single work task. I was completely distracted, straining to listen in on Erwin’s private conversation.

The alpha let out a deep sigh. “Let me ask you, do you want to be right or do you want to be happy?”

Erwin’s words threw me for a loop. I was shocked by the blond alpha’s manipulative language. What a scumbag. Did he expect Levi to be moved by such an outrageous statement? 

I knew firsthand that Levi was no angel, but he wasn't the one with a lover in each of the five boroughs. How could he expect to move forward without taking ownership of his mistakes?

“Just let me back come home, honey. I miss you.” He pleaded, “Let's work on getting ‘us’ back.”

All I could do was roll my eyes. I wondered if Levi would buy Erwin’s bullshit. It all seemed so generic and insincere. Whatever respect I had for Erwin was lost. He was treating his loved one like an idiot.

An hour passed by and Erwin exited his office in time for his morning meeting. His charisma was back in full force. He must have changed into a spare suit in his office because his presentation was now immaculate. The only evidence of his disheveled state was a bit of stubble.

As he passed by my desk, he spoke to me. “Eren I’d like for you to cancel all of my engagements after 7 this week and open my schedule up this Friday from 1 to 3.”

I gave him a quick nod and carried out his request. Although I maintained a professional facade, I was completely floored. It appeared as if Levi had given his husband another chance. 

My suspicions were confirmed when Erwin went home that night. Somehow Erwin had managed to get back in Levi's good graces. I felt myself getting angry over the situation. He didn’t deserve Levi’s forgiveness, much less his love. I only hoped for Levi’s sake that his words were not empty.

I couldn't help but be skeptical of Erwin's commitment, but to my surprise he followed through with his promises. The blond alpha went home every evening at a reasonable time and on Wednesday he asked me to have flowers sent to Levi's workplace. He seemed to have a renewed appreciation for his omega. His apology was shit, but it seemed like he meant what he said. 

When Friday rolled around, I was caught off guard by the omega’s arrival at the office. It was the first time I had seen him since I left his home on that memorable night.

It was the weirdest thing: every time I caught sight of him, I would get butterflies in my stomach. It was so embarrassing. I was like a middle schooler with a crush.

Levi appeared to be in high spirits. Although he wasn’t one for smiles, I could tell by looking into his eyes that he was in a good mood. Even if I wasn’t the cause of his change in temperament, I was happy to see him happy.

“Hey Eren.” He greeted me as he walked up to my desk.

“Mr. Smith. Hello.” I smiled as I returned his salutations, “How may I help you?”

“Could you let my husband know I'm here?” Levi asked.

I made a quick call to Erwin to inform him of Levi's presence. After hanging up, I let Levi know that it would be a moment.

He rested his hands on my desk and leaned forward. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing bits of his décolletage. His skin was so delicious and milky. I tried to keep my gaze forward, but my eyes did wander. 

Levi appeared almost nervous as he spoke to me. “I wanted to thank you for helping me home the other day.” 

He averted his gaze and continued, “I apologize for putting you out, it won't happen again.”

I wasn't stupid; I could read between the lines. He wanted to make it clear that whatever happened between us was a one time deal. I couldn’t blame him. His marriage was back on track; he didn't want some fuckboy to come in and ruin everything. I understood his position, but god damn it, did it hurt. 

I kept up my cool and responded, “It was no problem at all. I really enjoyed your company.”

Levi scoffed “I'm sure you did.”

He hesitated by my desk for a moment before turning to take a seat. I couldn't read his expression entirely, but I sensed a bit of confusion and sadness. I wondered if he regretted messing around with me. He didn’t seem like the type to stray. It was possible that cheating with me was an isolated event.

Soon Erwin exited his office and greeted his spouse. The blond alpha wrapped his arm around his omega and gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. The tiniest smile formed over Levi’s lips as he looked up at his husband. 

I felt my heart wrench. Their affection for one another was real, too real for me to stomach in that moment.

“Eren, there's a chance I may be late for my video conference at 3.” Erwin spoke out to me as he took Levi by the hand, “If I'm not in the office by 2:45, please give Mr. Pixis a courtesy call.”

Looking like the perfect alpha omega couple, they walked out of the office together hand in hand.

I should have been happy that Erwin turned it all around for him. The man he loved was stepping up to the plate. I wanted to be glad for Levi, but a part of me couldn't stand to see him satisfied with someone else. I was so jealous.

The whole situation had me bogged down. After that day, nothing brought me joy. When I went out with my friends, I was always the first to leave. On my days off, I would lose track of time in a daze. Levi’s rejection was so nonchalant. The fact that he had no regard for me left me devastated. 

Even my mother could tell I something was wrong with me over the phone. She hassled me for details, but I remained tight lipped. I felt guilty for my inability to mask my feelings. I just wanted her to focus on her recovery. My stupid crush was nothing compared to her struggles.

There was this inexplicable feeling of loss. It made no sense to me. How could I mourn the loss of something that was never truly mine to begin with? I never had Levi's love or affection, and yet still, I was heartbroken.

Every night I slept with the shirt I wore during our brief time together. It was unwashed, still smelling faintly of his cum. I wanted him more than anything and yet there was nothing I could do. He was married and devoted to another man. To Levi, I was just a lapse in judgment: a quick way to even the score.

It was pathetic; I was in love with someone I hardly knew. The image of them walking off together was burned into my brain, constantly reminding me that nothing would ever come of my obsession.

The next time I came in contact with Levi Smith was at corporate get-together. We were celebrating the company's tenth anniversary. There was no shortage of food, drink, and fun. Since the party-planning fell into my hands, I was especially pleased to see everyone having a great time.

I really liked my coworkers. In retrospect, I could see that when I first started at the company, I was burden to the office. I was constantly interrupting people’s work to ask for help. My success as a secretary was due to their patience and support. 

The party was a great opportunity to deepen my connection with my coworkers. I was in great spirits as I socialized with my colleagues, however my mood changed drastically when I caught sight of Levi and Erwin together.

They were standing side by side on the opposite end of the large room. Levi was as beautiful as ever, dressed in a gray tailored suit. We exchanged a glance every now and then, but for my own good, I kept my distance. 

Levi seemed so happy. It bothered me that I could not be happy for him. My heart was aching at the sight of him. I was tormented by my unresolved feelings for the omega. 

After I made my rounds, I made the decision to leave early. I had stayed long enough to make a positive impression. It was time to give my heart a break. Being in Levi’s presence was too painful. If I stuck around, it was only a matter of time before I bumped into Levi and his spouse. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to contain my emotions.

I was on my way out when I smelled something potent and unusual coming from the men's room. The scent was sickeningly sweet; so sweet, I could taste it on my tongue. 

It was strange; my heart was beating wildly in reaction to the delicious scent. It was almost as if the source was calling out to me, luring me in closer. I complied, running into the bathroom, searching for whatever was the source of the amazing smell. 

I paid no mind to my hard dick as I opened every stall in pursuit of the origin of the scent. I was in a frenzy, searching high and low or the source. I wasn't sure what I intended to do when I found it, but I fucking wanted it. It belonged to me.

Upon entering the handicap stall, I found what I was looking for curled into a ball on the ground. Levi was shaking uncontrollably. His grey slacks were darkened by the wetness coming out of him. I almost lost my footing when the full force of his scent hit me. It was so delicious. I wanted to lift him off the floor and eat him up. 

I had seen omegas go into heat on porn, but never in person. I was caught off guard by his pheromones, brought in like a moth to the flames.

Levi looked up at me as I approached. His face was flushed and dripping in sweat.

I called out to him, “Levi…” 

“Stay back!” He screamed, condensing his body into fetal position.

His words snapped me out of my trance. I backed away quickly and attempted to focus. I didn't understand how I had ended up in this position. Levi was married. Why was his scent affecting me?

It then donned on me that Levi was unmarked. When we fucked around, I couldn't make out a bite mark on his neck. I figured his mating mark was faint, but if he were claimed, I would not be affected by the scent of his heat.

It was strange to me that Erwin had not claimed his omega. I wasn’t the most conservative person, but it just seemed odd that Levi had Erwin’s last name, but not his mark.

Being unmarked left Levi in a dangerous position: half of the people attending the party were alphas. It would only be a matter of time before they were swarming the bathroom trying to get at him. I couldn’t leave him alone in such a vulnerable state.

“I want to help you, Levi.” I spoke out to him from across the stall. “Where are your suppressants?”

“I don't know why they aren't working!” He cried out in frustration.

I did the only thing that made sense in that moment: I whipped out my phone and called Erwin. It took every bit of my will power to keep away from the omega. Levi was trembling, clearly pained by his heated state. As much as I wanted to help him, I knew it wasn't me that he needed.

When Erwin finally made it to the bathroom, he seemed annoyed. He peered down at his omega with a look of displeasure.

Erwin shook his head as he spoke out to Levi, “Are you serious?” 

I heard a few sniffles coming from Levi. It was hard to tell if he was caught up in his heat or if he was reacting to Erwin's anger. Erwin let out a frustrated sigh as he removed his dress coat and threw it over the omega.

“Can you at least walk?” Erwin asked his spouse. When Levi shook his head, Erwin let out another sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Erwin’s reaction to Levi’s state disgusted me. I wondered how Erwin could be so cold towards his spouse in his time of need. He was treating Levi like a burden. His actions only reinforced my opinion that the man was a sack of shit.

He scooped Levi up into his arms and walked towards the exit. On his way out, I held the door open for him.

As he exited the room, he spoke out to me. “Thank you, Eren.” 

That night my thoughts were filled with concern for Levi. He was in such a bad state when Erwin carried him out that night. Agony was written all over his face. 

I hoped he was safe in his husband’s care. If Erwin's reaction was any indication of how he was to be treated during his heat, Levi was in for a rough couple of days. 

To a certain extent, I understood why Erwin was irritated. He had plans to leave for China on a weeklong business trip the following day. Now that his husband was in heat, Erwin would need to stay home and look after him. Still, I judged him harshly. His anger was proof that he valued his job over his family.

My heart went out to the omega. I hardly slept thinking of Levi's discomfort and pain. I wished I could have been the one to look after him. If Levi were my omega, he would never feel unwanted or unloved. 

To my surprise, the following day Erwin came in for work. He made no adjustments to his plans. The alpha was to head straight to the airport at the end of the workday. 

I didn't know much about omegas, but it seemed strange for Erwin to be away from his spouse at such a critical time. The day went by slowly as thoughts of Levi's safety weighed heavily on my mind. I hoped he was in a position to look after himself for the duration of his heat. 

All I could do was wish for the best. My hands were tied; Levi made it abundantly clear he didn't want me interfering with his marriage.

When the phone rang towards the end of my shift, I was shocked when the Caller ID read ‘Levi Smith.’

“Hello, Mr. Smith.” I answered the phone. 

For a moment, all I could hear on the other end was panting. I swallowed hard. He was clearly in the throes of heat. 

“Would you like me to connect you to your husband?” I asked him.

“No…” He replied. His voice came out breathy and drawn out. “That’s alright. “

He must have been on speakerphone because I could hear every rustle of fabric and skin. He was raw and exposed in way I had yet to witness. The sounds he was making were downright pornographic. 

“Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Smith?” I replied. My voice came out husky over the phone. The idea of Levi writhing in bed had me horny as hell.

He asked, “Can you call me Levi?”

His request went straight to my dick. All I ever wanted was to be closer to him, to say his name. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched.

“Can I help you, Levi?” I questioned him quietly. 

When I listened carefully, I heard a rhythmic noise in the background. Was he playing himself? I imagined him sloppily fingering himself, wetness oozing out of his hungry hole. I licked my lips. Fuck, did I want to taste him.

He spoke, “Come over.” 

I was in taken aback by his demand. He called for me. Levi wanted me, not Erwin to come over and tend to his needs. It didn’t make any sense.

“I thought you said it won’t happen again?” I questioned him.

The smacking sound in the background became louder, and with that Levi became more lewd. He gasped and moaned into the phone, making no attempt to conceal his actions. 

It took him well over a minute for Levi to respond to me. He was so wrapped up in fucking himself. I listened carefully to his needy sweet sounds of pleasure, fantasizing about all the nasty things I wanted to do to him.

“Just... come over.” He insisted. He could hardly speak in his state of heated lust.

I smirked. If just for a moment, the intensity of my desire was reciprocated. 

“Why should I?” I teased him.

He let out a loud lusty moan as he played with himself. I was in over my head; I was going to blow my wad just listening to his sexy voice. 

“Eren….” He was breathing hard into the phone. He pleaded. “Eren, I need you.” 

“I might come over.” I replied playfully, “If you say please.”

Yes, Go ahead and judge me. I don’t care. He was desperate for my dick! I wasn’t going to pass up the chance to hear him beg. 

“Fuck, Eren…” he cried loudly into the phone. The raunchy sex sounds became more intense. I could tell he was at his limit.

“Please?” He cried. I could imagine tears of desperation forming on his lower lids. He was frantic and filled with need.

“What do you want?” I asked him. 

“You son of a bitch!” He screamed in frustration. “Come over here and fuck me right!” 

Whatever he was doing wasn't enough to bring him to climax. He was desperately crying for me to dick him down. And god damn it, did I want to. I wanted to fuck him hard on all fours, give him that fat cock he had been yearning for.

“I need you!” He cried into the phone.

With that, I was at my limit. I hung up the phone and rushed out the office like a bat out of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, I was in way over my head, letting my dick do the thinking as I struggled through the evening commute. No doubt I looked like a jackass as I wove through rush hour traffic, honking and neglecting to use my turn signal. I didn’t give a shit. Not when the only thing that separated me from Levi was gridlock.

My slacks didn’t have much leeway to accommodate my boner; still I couldn’t stop myself from fixating on the memory of his thick heat scent. Every minute away from Levi was torturous. I was so anxious to fuck.

And when I say anxious, I mean I was hyped. Fucking was all I could think about. It was pathetic to say the least.

Given how fixated I was on sex, It’s kind of funny it took me so long to figure out that I didn’t have any condoms.

“Shit!” I screamed as knocked my head back into the headrest. 

Spotting a 7-11 on my left, I was quick to pull over. Just my luck, there was only one cashier and the line wrapped around the check out stand in the center of the store.

The obnoxiously slow pace of the cashier had me pissed, but it gave me the necessary time to reflect over my actions. For the first time since I received his phone call at work, the gears in my head started to shift. 

Levi’s tight ass had me acting stupid. I was so eager to fuck, that I had forgotten to clock out of work. No doubt I was going to get written up for leaving early. I cursed under my breath, disappointed by my careless actions.

And here I was, heading over to my employer’s home with the intention of fucking his husband. Sure, it wasn't the first time I crossed over the line, but without a doubt this transgression was far worse. I couldn’t chalk this up to the heat of the moment. 

This was the supposed to be a moment of clarity, the point at which I reexamine my choices and take a step away from the steep cliff. But truth be told, I didn't give a damn. All I could think about was acting out my lustful fantasies. 

Perhaps those months of remorse were just lip service. I shook my head in disapproval of my own behavior. There was a special place in hell for people like me.

I wrapped things up quickly and continued on my trek to Levi’s home. And soon enough, I was ringing his doorbell.

It took a few minutes for Levi to answer the door. Given his desperate state, it must have been a struggle to walk. 

As I stepped through the doorway, I was immediately affected by Levi’s intense scent. My dick was throbbing in an instant. The entire house was a hot box of heat pheromones. 

When I caught sight of him, he was leaning against the wall with his pupils were blown out. His silk robe was drenched in sweat, clinging to his body. From his expression, his discomfort was obvious. The omega was trembling, weakened by his heat.

I felt sad for him. How Erwin could leave him in such a state? He was obviously in pain and unable to care for himself. It seemed abusive to leave him alone for an entire week. Sure his trip to China was necessary for the growth of his company, but did he love money more than his spouse? What a disgusting son of a bitch.

At that moment, I was certain I made the right choice. Levi needed someone he could depend on. It was a shame it couldn't be his husband.

I scooped him up into my arms and carried him to the bedroom.

“Eren…” He called out as he clung to me tightly. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I gently placed him on the bed.

He laid there panting quietly as I watched him from above. My eyes were fixated on his form; he was so vulnerable and erotic.

After a moment, he pulled at the ties of his robe, exposing his naked flesh. My breath hitched at the sight of his glistening body. How could a human being be so perfect? The shine from his sweat emphasized the beautiful curvature of his toned body. Every muscle was shining in the dim light of the room.

“Hey…” My concentration was broken when he called out to me. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Well, He didn't have to ask me twice. 

I was on him like white on rice. It isn’t an exaggeration when I say that I tore his shit up. I carved in there like he was a thanksgiving turkey. He was moaning and screaming like he never had good dick before.

To be honest, I don't even remember most of the specifics after the first round. His pheromones triggered my rut. I was in a daze, fucking him like my life depended on it. All I know is when I woke up on Sunday morning, his headboard was broken and we were both sticky and damp.

To my relief, there were condom wrappers everywhere. I was glad that even in my dream-like state, I still managed to practice safe sex.

When he stirred from bed that morning, all it took was one look to know that his heat had passed. His typical brazen demeanor was back in full force, making comments about the disastrous state of the room. I offered to help clean up, but he was quick to refuse. Levi grabbed my clothes off the floor and tossed them into my lap. 

He wanted me out.

I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. We had spent two days together connected at the hip and yet Levi was just as cold as ever. If I had ever doubted my place in all of this mess, this was the rude awakening. No shower, no breakfast, no nothing; this was strictly sex.

He ushered me to his entryway and paused. Before opening the front door, he shoved his phone into my hands.

“Type in your number.” 

“Uh, okay.” I replied and carried out his request. I tried, but I couldn’t stop myself from jumping to conclusions. Did he want to see me again? My heart was soaring, but I did well to conceal my excitement.

Handing him his phone back, I smiled. “Goodbye Mr. Smith.”

I was completely caught off guard when he grabbed me by the tie and tugged me down to his eye level.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grumbled. “I told you to call me Levi.”

I swallowed hard and corrected myself, “Goodbye Levi.”

Before releasing me, he kissed me hard and quick. I swear to god, this man would be the end of me. 

I stumbled out of the house walking like a newborn fawn. I was in a state of complete euphoria. Nothing could ruin my vibe, not even the parking ticket I found on my windshield.

When I returned home, I was greeted with a nasty look from my roommate Jean.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He sneered as I walked past him relaxing on our sofa, “Did you bathe in semen?”

I let out a chuckle and replied “Basically.”

The expression on his face was priceless. I hated that son of a bitch. Causing him any discomfort only brought me more joy.

After a quick shower, I grabbed my Imac and the midi keyboard and sunk into bed. With two jobs, it was a rare occurrence for me to have free time. I was happy and for the first time since my mother got sick, I felt inspired to work on my music.

After an hour of messing around, I had something to show for my efforts. It was the first song I had finished in months. The melody was too sappy and nowhere near commercial, but I was pleased nonetheless.

Since my mother got sick a year ago, my passion for music had fizzled out. I was drained at the end of my long nights, uninspired to even open up my programs, let alone strum on my guitar. All I seemed to care about was money for her treatment; my dreams of making it big as a producer were set to the side.

I was so sure that the artistic part of me was dead. I was a shell of my former self, struggling to accept my mother’s inevitable end.

Lying in my bed, messing around on my midi keyboard I knew there was something bright inside me still and I was certain that my time with Levi had some part in that.


	4. Chapter 4

After his heat Levi and I continued to see each other on the down low. It was reckless and stupid, but man, did I love every minute of it. No longer burdened by my guilt, I allowed myself to enjoy our time together. Seeing Levi on a regular basis fed my soul. And the sex? The sex was amazing. I just couldn't get enough of him.

Sneaking around was almost too easy. As Erwin’s secretary, it was already my job to keep tabs on him. Of course there were a few close calls, however aside from getting written up once for coming back late from lunch, there appeared to be no consequence for my actions.

For a while I was satisfied with our arrangement. That's not to say I didn't fanaticize, hoping for more, but I understood my position. I was just happy to have him in my life. It was so much more than just sex for me. Being with Levi felt so natural and right. The omega brought color back into otherwise drab my life. He was my muse, my lover, my everything.

Of course nothing could last forever. It was only a matter of time before my conscience caught up with me. I’m sure this may come to a surprise for many, given how quickly I had cast aside my morals in the face of temptation, but I was the one to put an end to our arrangement.

Perhaps my decision was a day late and a dollar short. However, after a series of events, the true impact of my actions was forced onto me. No amount of rationalization could explain away the damage I had caused. I just couldn’t go on knowing that I was the true source of Levi’s pain.

It all started with an international call from my mother. I was on the road, making a late night pizza delivery when I saw our old family photo pop up on my screen. I was quick to answer. Immediately, I found myself jumping to the worst conclusions regarding her health. Even in her time zone, it was far too late for a casual call.

“Mom?”

“Mijo!” She greeted me sweetly. Her tone was filled so much warmth and love, all of my unease immediately dissipated. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“How are you?” I asked.

“Oh, you know. Mikasa won’t let me do anything around the house.”

Of course my mother would have a problem with Mikasa’s overbearing tendencies, we were cut from the same cloth, after all. I laughed at her complaint. Her energy through the phone had me feeling light hearted and reminiscent of better times.

“What about you?” She continued, “How is the music going?”

“I don’t have much free time in between jobs, but I've been working on a few things.” I replied, downplaying my recent success.

After years of trying to make something happen for myself, finally, I was building momentum. My engagement was up and I was selling licenses left and right. It was thrilling to know that something that came from my heart could bring so many people happiness.

Within the past month, I received a few DMs from rappers in my area that were interested in working with me. It appeared as if my dream of hearing one of my beats on the radio wasn’t too far off from becoming a reality.

Although news of my success would please her, I couldn’t help but feel superstitious. I feared that the very moment I began to celebrate my progress, the buzz would vanish just as quickly as it came.

Once I heard the familiar click of my mother’s tongue against the roof of her mouth, I knew at once I was in for an earful.

“What's the point of living in America if you aren’t putting your all into your dreams?” She responded in disapproval, “You might as well come home.”

My smile immediately dropped. It goes without saying that I would have given anything for the chance to be by my mother’s side in her time of need. It ate me away from the inside out knowing that I really couldn't afford to go home with the all of the medical bills.

I held back from giving her an explanation. The details wouldn’t matter to her; as the person who raised me, she deserved more than my excuses.

As I struggled to answer her complaint, my silence invited more dialogue from her. She grumbled, “There's no way your mate is in New York City of all places.”

There it was: the perfect segway. She was a sucker for romance. This was my best option for getting her off my case without being negative.

“I don’t know mom, how will I even know when I find them?”

“Oh you'll know.” She spoke with certainty. “Their scent will draw you in. Your mind will be flooded with thoughts of them.”

“Long ago when I met your father in the streets. It was strange, but he was the only person I could see.” She reminisced fondly, “I tried to keep my distance but my body couldn’t handle being apart from him. I loved him even before I really knew him.”

Although I was relieved to hear mirth return to her voice, her story made me uncomfortable. It was all starting to sound eerily similar to my first encounter with Levi. As she recounted her youth, I fretted over the similarities in our stories. Meeting one another had derailed our lives to a certain extent. The obsessive love I felt for the man just wasn’t normal. I had guessed that there was some strange bond between us, however my mother’s words pretty much confirmed my suspicions.

As I maneuvered through the empty streets listening to my mother carry on, I began to panic. Levi couldn’t be my soul mate. God couldn’t be that cruel.

And yet I knew deep down I knew it was true. It was a hard pill to swallow, but there was no other explanation. Before I met Levi, I never once considered making room in my life for someone else. Now, here I was risking my livelihood just to be his plaything.

Then, in the midst of her cheerful recount, the conversation took a morbid turn.

“You know it’s about time you settled down. I want to meet my grandkids before I die.”

When I tell you that I nearly ran my car off the road, it is not an exaggeration. Her words hit me like a punch to the guts.

“Mom, stop talking like that.” I didn’t mean it to come out as a demand, but it was all too much for me to handle.

“I don’t want to pretend anymore, Eren. I’m dying.” She responded dryly, “I at least want to see you one more time before then.”

For well over a minute, there was an uncomfortable standstill between us. As I focused on the road, I struggled to find the right words to convey my feelings. It was selfish, but for once I just wanted to pretend that everything was all right.

What I wouldn't give for the old days when she would call me every Sunday just to nag at me. She would always get after me for missing church. I used to hate how she would always treat me like a child, constantly berating me to take better care of myself.

I blinked back the tears as I pulled up to my destination. “I’ve got to go, mom. I’ll call you later.”

“Don’t think that I’m letting this go.” She replied stubbornly.

“I know, Mom. I love you.”

The moment I hung up, I lost it. Tears streamed down my face as I smashed my head into the steering wheel. All this time, I had pushed down my feelings, reminding myself that all of this was for her sake. Any extra money I had went to her treatments. I really believed that if I worked hard enough, there would be some way to save her.

It was time to face the truth: I was a horrible, selfish son. My mother was a stone’s throw from death and here I was, living my best life thousands of miles away.

The moment I found out she was ill, I should have up and left. It didn’t matter how close I was to citizenship. If she died, all of my efforts were for nothing. I could have found work in Mexico City. It would have been tough, but we could have managed as a family. My mother would have the peace of mind that she deserved.

The guilt never left me. Still, to this day I struggle, wondering if a different decision would have made a difference.

In the weeks following our phone conversation, I kept my distance from Levi. Every so often Levi would text me, inviting me out. However I would avoid responding, often leaving his texts unread for days. Instead of processing my feelings like a mature adult, I buried myself in work, picking up extra shifts at my second job.

In a way, I was punishing myself. After everything I had put my mother through, I felt like I didn’t deserve happiness. On top of the guilt, I also struggled with making sense of our bond. I just wasn’t ready to face Levi knowing that he was my true mate. Keeping busy prevented me from overthinking things.

Who knows how long I would have carried on if it wasn’t for my friends? They were quick to notice the change in my behavior. On a rare night off, they dragged me out to one of our favorite bars. At first I was resistant to their efforts to pull me out of my funk, however after some coaxing and a few drinks I found myself caught up in the midst of so much cheer. Alcohol always had a way of relaxing away my tension. For the first time in weeks, I felt at ease.

Towards the end of the night, when everyone else had trickled out of the bar, Armin, Jean, and myself stuck around. We sat at the counter for hours shooting the shit. The casual back and forth was exactly what I needed. I felt normal.

Every now and then, Jean would ruffle my feathers by making subliminal comments about my love life. Don’t get me wrong, I like my roommate, but god damnit is he an asshole. It was a mistake coming home smelling like sex after Levi’s heat. Since that day, Jean had become increasingly interested in how I spent my free time. Usually, I'm an open book. The fact that I had been so evasive only made him all the more curious. He kept alluding to things, making suggestive comments, but never asking outright.

It was around three in the morning when he finally cut to the chase. “So are you ever going to introduce us to your omega?”

Armin immediately perked up and stared at me with curious, wide eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“Don’t play dumb.” Jean replied, “You come home smelling like sex every other day.”

I went quiet. There was no way in hell I would willingly discuss my situation with Jean. He was a jackass through and through. If he found out about Levi, I would never hear the end of it.

“Why can’t we meet them?” Armin pleaded. It might have been the liquor, but his concern pulled at my heartstrings. Unlike horse face, I knew Armin was coming from a place of genuine love.

It would have been nice to be in a position where I could readily share my truth. I fantasized about a reality where Levi and I were dating in earnest. In my drunken dreams, there were no secrets and no Erwin. We were in love and so obnoxiously happy.

I wondered how my friends to react to Levi. I didn’t expect them to like him much. After all, Levi wasn’t very talkative and he was also kind of an asshole. However, in spite of his personality flaws, I thought we balanced each other out. Would my friends would make a similar assessment?

“It’s complicated.” I grumbled, as I took a sip of my drink.

“Come on now, it can’t be that complicated.” Jean pressed his elbow into the side of my arm hard, nearly spilling my drink. God damn, he was ever more obnoxious drunk.

The questioning went on for a few more minutes. Between the gentle nudges from Armin and Jean pressing my buttons, it was clear neither person was willing to let it go. I’ve spent a lot of time beating myself up over what happened next, however in retrospect, it was only a matter of time before I blew it.

And so, completely shitfaced, too intoxicated to even sit up straight, I announced to my friends, “I’m the side piece.”

The moment the words escaped my lips, even in my drunken state, I knew I was in for a lecture.

“Woah, man.” Jean shook his head as if he could hardly believe the words that came from my mouth.

I imagined that Jean must have felt self-satisfied. For all the shit I had given him over the years, acting as if I had the moral high ground. Here I was, now standing up to my ears in shit. To my surprise, he appeared more concerned than smug.

Armin’s reaction was more predictable. His eyes were as big as saucers, clearly shocked by my admission.

Jean placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, “Eren, what’s the end game here?”

Too fucked up to put up a good defense, all I could do was roll my eyes.

“How you get them is how you’ll lose them. You know that, right?” Armin was quick to chime in. The judgment in his tone was palpable. “How could you do that to someone else?”

“Let’s take a few steps back. How the hell did you of all people end up fucking someone’s omega?”

The rapid assault of questions was giving me a headache. All I could do was respond with, “It just happened, alright?”

With his hand placed over my mine, Armin pleaded. “Eren, please. Just walk away.”

I let out deep breath and downed the rest of my drink. Of course Armin would say that. He had no fucking clue. As if it were just so easy to give up on the only omega I ever loved. Why couldn’t they mind their own business? I came out for a good time, not to be judged.

Armin continued, “You’re such an amazing person, Eren. You deserve so much more than to be someone’s second option.”

“Seriously dude.” Jean patted me on the back. “He’s no good for you. If he'll cheat on his partner, what makes you think he'll treat you any better?”

For the rest of the night my friends continued to harp on me. All the while I remained silent, enduring their judgment.

All of their words went in one ear and out the other. What the hell did they know? It was so easy for them to sit around and judge me. I was certain this man was my soul mate. How the hell could I just walk away from fate? This was love. I was sure.

I was tired of down playing Levi’s role in my life, but given the complexity of the situation, I couldn’t be honest with my friends. Could I even be honest with Levi? He felt the same way, right? There was no way these intense feelings could be one sided, after all, he was the one who initiated our sexual relationship.

So the next time I saw Levi, I told him how I felt. It went about as well as you could imagine.

When we met up, I had every intention of sitting him down and calmly discussing my feelings. However, when I entered his home, he spared no time guiding me to his bedroom. All at once, I was swept up in his aggressive pace.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I didn’t even realize how much I missed him until he was all over me. His kisses, his scent, and the feel of his supple soft flesh: it was all so intoxicating. We had only just begun fooling around, and yet I was already rock hard, straddled underneath him.

My delivery was terrible. The moment Levi pulled away from my mouth to undo my pants, I could no longer contain my emotions. When I spoke the words, his body immediately went rigid.

“What?” Levi asked, as if he didn’t hear me the first time.

I placed my hand on his thigh and repeated myself, “I love you.”

At first he appeared taken aback by my statement. With wide eyes and an open mouth, it was as if I overloaded his circuits. Once his initial shock wore off, his expression settled into frown. He shook his head, ”Eren, you don't know what love is.”

I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting. Of course, I wasn’t anticipating an easy conversation, but flat out denial? What the fuck? Frustrated by Levi’s reaction, I let my head fall back onto my shoulders. Here I was, yet again defending my feelings.

“Well, I know I can’t live without you.” I replied sincerely. “You’re always on my mind. When we’re together I feel whole.”

Abruptly, He crawled off my lap and scoffed. It was like my heartfelt words were nothing to him but a nuisance. Still, I continued on, “I know you feel it too. We’re supposed to be together.”

“No.” His expression became harsh as he replied, “You’re just the guy I fuck when my husband is ignoring me.”

He sat at the edge of the bed and turned away from me. Cradling his head in his hands, he spoke once more, “Look, you’re young, I get it. It’s easy to mistake infatuation for love when you don’t have much life experience.”

“It doesn’t help that I’ve taken advantage of your feelings for me.” Visibly nervous, Levi ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, “All of this is my fault.”

I can’t deny that it hurt. I mean, god damn, did it fucking hurt. But more than anything, I was pissed. I couldn’t just let him or anyone else invalidate my experience. My hands curled into fists. Unable to contain my frustration, I sat up and stared him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t know what love is?” I replied bitterly. “Are you kidding me?”

“Eren, I-”

I cut him off, “No. I refuse to let you trivialize how I feel.”

“Everyday, I go out there and bust my ass for the people that matter to me.” This time when I spoke out, my voice was raised. Months of pent up frustration came to the surface.

“You’re wrong Levi. If anything, you’re the one who doesn’t understand.” I put it all out on the table with no restraint. “If your marriage was so important to you, then you wouldn’t be fucking around with me.”

Then I delivered my final blow, “Clinging to a failed marriage isn’t love. That’s your ego.”

After I spoke my piece, it was quiet. I was expecting him to bite back or at the very least, kick me out of his house. Surprisingly, his response was far more subdued. His eyes were cast down to the floor, as if he were in deep thought. As the moments went by, he became more visibly upset until he was trembling. When our eyes finally met, I knew I went too far. In all my life, I had never seen someone so dejected.

I swore to myself that I would never hurt him and yet here I was, letting my anger get the best of me. I was no better than Erwin.

“Look, I’m sorry Eren.” His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. “I can’t return your feelings. I just can’t.”

There was an awkward, sad silence between us. As much as I tried to ignore the truth, the facts were still the same. Committed to another man, Levi wasn’t capable of acknowledging our deeper connection. From his pained expression I could tell that our relationship was tearing him apart from the inside out. It was so wrong for me to push my own feelings onto him.

I wanted so badly to rewind the clock, to stop myself from speaking so recklessly, but it was too late. The damage had been done. We would never be the same. I reached out for his hand, with every intention of apologizing, however before I could speak we were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Hello?”

The voice was unmistakable. For whatever reason, Erwin Smith had skipped out on his lunch meeting across town. You know what they say, when it rains, it pours.

“Levi?” Erwin called out once more.

I was in full panic mode when Levi whispered into my ear, “The closet.”

Without missing a beat, I ran for the open closet door, quietly closing it behind me.

The moment I was hidden from sight, Levi called out to Erwin, “I’m in the bedroom.”

As I sat on the closet floor with my back against the door, my heart was beating double time. Erwin’s loud approaching footsteps had me bugging out. I was convinced it was the end. In a moment’s time, I would be discovered and when I was, there would be no mistaking the situation. I wasn’t sure if I had it in me to fight back if confronted with Erwin's wrath.

I still don't know how I managed to steady my breaths, but when Erwin entered the room, I was as still as can be. My senses went into overdrive. With perfect clarity, I could hear every word, every breath between them.

“Hello dear.” Erwin greeted his spouse, “Is everything alright?”

“No.” Levi replied in a standoffish tone, “I’m not feeling well. I came home early to get some rest.”

It was surprising to me how quickly Levi managed to collect himself. To have the presence of mind to put on an act in such a precarious situation? I was beyond impressed.

Erwin scolded him. “You’ve been staying up too late.“

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have to if someone would come home on time.” Levi shot back with sass. “So what are you doing home?”

The alpha hesitated for a moment.

“What?” Levi asked.

Again, Erwin was quiet. It goes without saying that the awkward lull in conversation had me on pins and needles.

Then Erwin asked, “Has someone else been in the house?”

In that moment, I could have sworn my heart dropped into my stomach. In spite of Levi’s best efforts, the alpha was suspicious.

“No.” Levi replied quickly. “I mean, I ordered postmates earlier, but I didn’t invite them in.”

I closed my eyes and cursed internally. What a stupid fucking excuse. I was beyond screwed.

“Huh. So you’re telling me a delivery is the reason our bedroom reeks of alpha?”

The footsteps approaching the closet solidified my fate. This was it. The time had finally come for me to face the consequences of my actions.

“Really?” Levi asked. His voice was filled with attitude. “Do you want to search the house? Are you really in a position to distrust me?”

Immediately, the alpha stopped in his tracks. He let out a deep sigh and replied, “I’m sorry baby.”

“I don’t want to hear it. The fact that you’re now suspecting me of something foul… It’s hurtful.”

As Erwin walked away from the closet door, it took everything in me to hold in my physical reaction. I was shocked. Levi flipped the script. I could hardly believe it! He used Erwin’s guilt against him. What a fucking genius.

“I know all of this is my fault. I’m sorry, okay? Erwin pleaded, ”How many times do you need to hear it?”

“Words don’t mean much when they aren’t accompanied by action.” Levi continued on.

Erwin let out a groan. “How would you feel if my true mate just happened to show up?”

I bit my lip to keep myself from letting out a sound. Erwin knew. How was that even possible? I was completely blindsided.

In a strange way, it made sense. They had been married for so long, it would have been more surprising if he had not noticed any change in his partner’s behavior. There was also the incident at the office party. In retrospect, Levi’s inability to control his heat with suppressants was a huge giveaway.

Immediately, the revelation had me second-guessing everything I thought I understood about Erwin. It was so easy for me to carry on with my transgressions believing the alpha was a cold-hearted cheater.

How much of Erwin's actions were influenced by the fact that Levi had found his mate? Had he acted out in insecurity? One thing was for certain: I could no longer use his behavior as justification for my own horrible actions.

“I love you, you stupid son of a bitch.” Levi spoke out. From his tone, I could tell he was exasperated. “If I ever leave you, it won’t be because of someone else.”

“Pull your head out of your ass and be the man I married.” Levi pleaded. The sincerity to his words had me sick to my stomach. Any disillusion I had regarding their relationship was immediately dispelled.

“You know, I’d feel a lot better about the situation if you would just tell me who it is.” Erwin replied.

“Why? So you can fire them?” Levi shot back, “They didn’t do anything wrong.”

“If this person doesn’t mean anything to you, then why are you trying to protect them?” Erwin questioned Levi. He waited for an answer from his spouse for a solid minute. I could only imagine how frustrating all of this was for Erwin. What a shit show.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” Erwin spoke out, causing the omega to scoff in response.

“I love you, Levi.”

Then there was the sound of the rustling sheets and kissing.

“I do. You’re my rock.” the alpha spoke quietly in between kisses. “Without you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Erwin stop.” The way Levi pleaded, I knew he didn’t mean it. From the sound of everything, it was getting hot and heavy. 

A few feet away from me, another man was caressing my mate. As sounds of pleasure escaped Levi’s lips, misplaced feelings of possession fucked with my head. My fingernails dug into the flesh of my palms. I wanted to kill him. I saw myself jumping out of the closet and murdering my boss.

Realistically, how long could I play this position before I lost my mind?

“Just a little bit, okay?” Erwin pleaded.

“No.” the omega spoke more firmly, “I told you I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Alright, Alright.” The alpha gave in. Then there were more kisses. “Don’t ever doubt that I love you.”

“Yeah, Yeah. I love you too.”

“Do you want anything from the kitchen?” Erwin asked Levi.

“No, I’m alright.”

“I’ll try to leave early tonight. Try not to strain yourself, okay?”

As I listened in to the pair exchange their farewells, the reality of my situation weighed heavily on me. This had to be my all time low: hiding in a closet, being forced to listen to the man I cared for readily give his affection to another. The only silver lining to the situation was that I now had more clarity.

Maybe Levi was right. Perhaps I didn’t understand the complexities of love. After all, I was only 24 years old. My feelings for Levi were intense, whereas Erwin and Levi’s interactions were calm and consistent. Throughout this entire ordeal, Levi never second-guessed his dedication to his spouse. Even though they were both messing around, their hearts were still loyal to one another.

There just wasn’t enough room Levi’s his heart for me. He loved Erwin. Continuing to throw myself in the mix would only end in disaster. I needed to end our affair before it ruined his life.

When I was certain the coast was clear, I pulled myself up off his carpet and exited his closet. Levi studied my expression carefully before calling out to me from the bed, “Eren?”

My gaze was averted as I stood a few feet away from the bed. Quietly, I announced, “I’m going to wait another fifteen minutes and then I’m going to head out.”

“What are you talking about?” Levi questioned me. “Erwin won’t be home for a few hours.”

I thought about explaining myself only to quickly realize that any explanation just wouldn’t cut it; I needed to leave before I lost my resolve.

“No.” I shook my head. “No more.”

Instantly, he was enraged. He rose to his knees on the bed and screamed. “Go ahead then!”

I took a few steps back, shocked by the intensity of his outburst. Through his anger, I could finally see the depth of his feelings. The strength of his emotions had him shaking. Alongside rage, there was so much hurt in his eyes.

“Leave!” Throwing a pillow at my face, he spat out, “You’re not special to me Eren! Not in the least bit!”

And so, heading straight for the door, I complied with his wishes. It was an appropriate end to our affair. From the beginning, our feelings for each other were instinct driven. The moment I laid eyes on him, he captivated me. My love for him was filled with so much fire and passion. It made sense that that our ending would be just as intense. 

His loud sobs echoed through the hallway as I unlocked the front door. I fought against every instinct calling for me to turn around and make things right. It wasn’t my place to comfort him any longer. Had it ever been?

Perhaps if things had been different, if I was older and he wasn’t married, we could have made it work.

With tears filling my eyes, I put one foot in front of the other. I reminded myself that this was all for him. It was true that my devotion had not passed the test of time, but it was all I had to offer him. Giving him an opportunity to live his life with Erwin free of temptation was perhaps the best way to express my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/j_sorrie). Thanks for reading!


End file.
